


Not Looking?

by mojisan



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Dom Park Seonghwa, M/M, Park Seonghwa is Whipped, Top Park Seonghwa, seongjoong
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojisan/pseuds/mojisan
Summary: Hanya Kim Hongjoong yang tidak tahan melihat roommate-nya berolahraga ... Kecuali?--Crack | bxb | Top!Seonghwa | Bot!Hongjoong | Menjurus, tidak cocok harap mundur
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Not Looking?

_“Not this shit again.”_

Keluh Kim Hongjoong segera setelah memasuki kamar mereka. Meskipun keduanya tahu bahwa ini bukan kali pertama—mungkin iya, jika terhitung hari ini dan bukan tiga bulan silam ketika _roommate_ -nya baru memulai kebiasaan ini—ia membuka pintu di tengah sesi _workout_ , namun tetap saja, Hongjoong akan terus memalingkan pandangannya.

Park Seonghwa ada di sana, di atas lantai mereka, berolahraga tanpa mengenakan apa pun kecuali pakaian dalamnya. Sudah berbulan-bulan begitu. Seharusnya Hongjoong sudah hafal, sebagaimana Seonghwa hafal betul bahwa setelah ini ketua grup mereka akan misuh-misuh sepanjang jalan menuju ke ranjangnya sendiri.

 _He simply can’t stand him._ Bagaimana bisa ia tahan disuguhi pemandangan seperti itu setiap hari. Ia hanya ingin beristirahat tanpa harus melihat laki-laki setengah telanjang dalam prosesnya. Omong-omong, belakangan ini Hongjoong lebih sering mengecek ponselnya untuk menghilangkan penat. Membaca komentar penggemar mengenai bakatnya—bokongnya juga, kadang-kadang—memberinya sedikit semangat untuk segera menyelesaikan _track_ garapannya untuk album mereka yang akan datang. Hal-hal seperti itulah yang ingin ia lihat sebelum tidur nyenyak, bukan Seonghwa yang sedang _sit up_ dalam keadaan banjir keringat.

Hongjoong bahkan tidak mau repot mengecek apakah olahraga malam Seonghwa selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini sungguh membuahkan hasil. _Just nope._

Jadi ia cepat-cepat melangkah, menegak habis minuman yang dibawanya sebelum menyamankan diri di balik selimut. Jemarinya segera memainkan layar ponsel, mencoba mencari video lucu untuk mengalihkan pikiran dari _view_ kurang senonoh yang baru saja dilaluinya.

Gagal total.

Alih-alih mendiamkan celetukannya seperti biasa, kali ini Seonghwa berdiri dan memposisikan dirinya di samping tempat tidur Hongjoong. Memastikan pria kecil itu bisa melihat _semua yang sepatutnya dilihat._

“Astaga.” Hongjoong nyaris menjatuhkan ponselnya ke muka. “Apa gunanya aku menutup mata dari tadi kalau ujung-ujungnya kau pamer seisi _bakery_ juga di hadapanku?”

“Jadi kau setuju bentuknya sudah seperti roti?”

 _Park Seonghwa sialan_. Komentar yang barusan itu murni respon alamiah.

Sejujurnya Hongjoong agak terpana. Seonghwa memang selalu dikaruniai bentuk tubuh yang bagus—bonus dari wajah yang tidak kalah bagus, Tuhan ini adilnya di sebelah mana ya—tetapi sebelum ini, ia tidak _bervolume_. Meskipun _pad_ bahu pada promosi mereka tahun lalu merupakan ide bagus, namun kali ini Seonghwa siap tampil dengan hasil kerja keras—dan _long distance relationship_ dengan _tteokbokki_ —yang ia inisiasi sendiri. Perintah pelatih itu hanya alasan. Siapa di gedung ini yang tidak tahu kalau Seonghwa selalu ingin tampil seksi.

“Bukan itu maksudnya! Astaga kau ini,” Hongjoong menepuk bantal, “aku bukan target pasar dari segala upaya pembentukan otot perutmu kan? Simpan saja untuk fans!”

“Tadinya begitu,” ujar Seonghwa, “sampai kusadari bahwa sudah tiga bulan kau tidak memandangku sama sekali.”

_“Kita. Duduk. Berseberangan. Saat. Sarapan.”_

“Beda, Kim Hongjoong. Saat itu aku masih berpakaian.” Seonghwa menghela napas. “Apa kau tidak ingin _melihatnya_ sama sekali?”

“ _Not interested.”_

“Kau membuatku sedih. Kukira kau akan menjadi orang pertama yang bangga dengan hasilnya.”

“Mungkin _adik-adik_ yang lain akan senang.” Dengus Hongjoong. “Kalau tidak ada hubungannya dengan vokal, tari, atau sejenisnya, aku tidak peduli.”

“Hongjoong, jujur. Apa kau _tersipu_?”

“Gila kau.”

Seonghwa tertawa dan duduk di tepi ranjang, mengabaikan segala protes Hongjoong mengenai keringat yang mengenai seprai.

“Jangan bertindak seolah-olah bukan aku yang membersihkan ranjangmu,” tukas Seonghwa, “dengarkan dulu. Sebentar lagi kita akan mulai promosi. Selama satu bulan ke depan kita hanya akan tiba di ruangan ini dalam keadaan lelah.”

“Poinmu, Park Seonghwa.”

“Yang ingin kukatakan,” Seonghwa berdehem, “malam ini adalah kesempatan terakhirmu untuk menikmati _hasil jerih payahku_ sebelum menjadi _konsumsi umum_.”

Hongjoong ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding. Mereka sudah berbagi kamar selama beberapa tahun, seharusnya Hongjoong sudah tidak kaget jika Seonghwa mengatakan hal-hal yang hanya bisa ia ucapkan saat mereka sedang berdua.

“Omongmu melantur,” balas Hongjoong. “Menurutmu aku akan menjerit penuh kekaguman melihat ... _Perut barumu_ itu?”

“Tidak perlu. Aku lebih suka kau menjerit melihat apa yang bisa dia lakukan nanti—jangan tendang aku dulu, kau akan menyesal—tetapi kalau kau terus bertindak penuh gengsi seperti itu, atau _tsundere_ kalau menurut penggemar Jepang, kita tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana. Jadi aku akan mulai duluan.”

Seonghwa meraih salah satu tangan Hongjoong.

“Apa-apaan ini? Kau akan melakukan _confession night?”_ Tanya Hongjoong, berusaha terlihat tenang.

“Aku mendengarmu berbicara dengan penata gaya kita,” Seonghwa berbisik, “kalau aku tidak salah dengar, kau minta mereka membuatkanmu ...”

Hongjoong sudah tahu ke mana ini mengarah.

“Iya.” Potongnya seraya memutar bola matanya. “Aku akan memakai rok selama promosi nanti. Namun, _tidak seperti bayangan cabulmu_ , akan ada celana di baliknya. Oke? Jadi jangan berpikir macam-macam—“

“Justru itu. Aku akan sangat _marah_ jika pahamu menjadi tontonan publik. Itulah yang ingin aku pastikan.“

“Astaga Park Seonghwa. Kau tidak hanya menguping pembicaraanku dengan para _stylist_ , kau juga mengira aku akan sungguh memakai _full skirt?_ _God._ Inikah pendidikan yang kau terima sejak—“

“Kim Hongjoong. Aku pergi ke sekolah khusus laki-laki. Di sana kami _kekeringan_. Membayangkan hal-hal feminin pada sesama jenis menjadi sangat lumrah—“

“—berhenti sampai di situ. Aku tidak mau dengar soal petualangan liarmu di masa lalu.”

“Jadi, bukan rok sungguhan?” Seonghwa kembali pada topik. “Aku sudah khawatir harus mengeluarkan sifat asliku di hadapan _adik-adik_ kita jika mereka berbuat macam-macam.”

“Hei, ke mana Park Seonghwa yang sayang _adik-adik?_ Lagipula kau sungguh berpikir mereka akan berperilaku kebinatangan jika melihatku dengan rok?”

“Kau sungguh tidak tahu _dampak psikologis_ yang bisa kau timbulkan terhadap laki-laki lain karena berencana tampil cantik?”

“... Hah?”

“Sederhananya begini,” genggaman tangan Seonghwa mengerat, “kau tahu aku bisa menghabiskan hingga empat puluh menit untuk mandi kan?”

“Err, sepertinya Yunho pernah bilang begitu. Lalu kenapa?”

“Semenjak mengetahui kau akan mengenakan rok, durasi mandiku berubah jadi enam puluh menit.”

“Demi Tuhan, SEKALI LAGI KAU MEMBICARAKAN HAL-HAL TIDAK SENONOH DI HADAPANKU—“

“AKU SERIUS, KIM HONGJOONG. KURANG LAMA APA KITA HIDUP BERSAMA HINGGA KAU TIDAK TAHU BETAPA TERSIKSANYA—“

Sisa _confession night_ tersebut dihabiskan dengan Hongjoong sungguh-sungguh menendang Seonghwa dari tempat tidurnya sementara pria itu berusaha menjabarkan imajinasinya soal Hongjoong selama _momen senang di bawah shower_ , betapa inginnya ia membeli satu rok sungguhan yang hanya boleh Hongjoong kenakan—dengan atau tanpa atasan—di hadapan Seonghwa saja, dan betapa hal tersebut mengganggu pikirannya hingga nyaris tidak bisa berkonsentrasi menjelang promosi.

“Jadi permintaanku adalah,” ujar Seonghwa seraya menghindari lemparan guling kedua dari Hongjoong, “sebelum kita kehabisan energi karena menghabiskan waktu di panggung selama berminggu-minggu, bagaimana kalau kita—“

“KAU BERBICARA PANJANG DENGAN LAGAK SERIUS BEGITU HANYA UNTUK MEMINTA _JATAH_?”

“Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku bahkan sudah dengan sengaja memulai olahraga pada waktu-waktu menjelang kepulanganmu dari studio setiap hari, supaya kau pulang dan melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tetapi tetap saja tidak ada _gairah_ yang terbangun di antara kita—“

“Kau sungguh mengira aku akan mendatangimu dan meminta _hal-hal yang seperti itu??”_

“Kukira kau tidak benar-benar _tsundere,_ tapi setelah melihatmu sama sekali tidak _berminat_ untuk duduk di pangkuanku lagi, kini aku yakin.”

“Aku tidak _tsun—_ apalah itu!”

“Kalau begitu kenapa kau mengabaikan godaan dari suamimu setiap hari?”

“Sejak kapan kita pasangan menikah?!”

“Sejak kita bermain kumis-kumisan dan _adik-adik_ bertanya siapa istriku, dan aku langsung menunjukmu.”

“Itu kan hanya bercandaan di depan fans! _God_. Sepertinya kau sudah terlalu lama tidak makan kue beras hingga kemampuan berpikirmu terganggu. Bagaimana kalau kubelikan besok?”

Dan tentu saja Hongjoong dan harga dirinya yang tinggi tidak sudi mengatakan bahwa ia membuang muka setiap malam karena takut _tergoda—_ atau melakukan hal-hal lain seperti yang Seonghwa bayangkan. Tidak. Tidak akan terjadi. Ia tidak akan semudah itu berlaku _submisif._

“Asal kau tahu saja, semenjak rajin _working out,_ staminaku sekarang jauh lebih baik.”

“Lalu kau berharap aku akan bertanya apakah itu ada hubungannya denganku?”

“Oh, jadi kau tidak perlu bertanya lagi? Sudah kuduga kau lebih menggemari yang tahan lam—“

“MENGAWUR. SANA MANDI.”

Hongjoong mengabaikan racauan Seonghwa mengenai betapa hancurnya perasaan dia selaku _real deal visual,_ lantaran menganggur di _kandang_ sendiri. Barulah ia merasa lega ketika Seonghwa akhirnya benar-benar pergi mandi, sebab kini tidak akan ada yang melihat semburat merah di pipinya. Sepanjang pembicaraan tadi tubuh mereka terlalu dekat dan ia bisa melihat dengan jelas ... Apa yang Seonghwa ingin Hongjoong lihat.

Ia menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat, sebelum menggulung dirinya dengan selimut—yang sialnya kini mempunyai aroma Park Seonghwa—seperti _buritto._ Berharap esok pagi keduanya bisa sama-sama melupakan pembicaraan ini, terutama fakta bahwa Seonghwa tadi sungguh mengajaknya ber—aduh kenapa jadi diingat lagi?

Sayang sekali, kita memasuki gagal total bagian kedua.

Seonghwa mandi lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan tanpa basa-basi langsung memeluk Hongjoong yang sudah memasang mode beruang kutub hibernasi. Yang dipeluk lantas meronta-ronta kecil, membuat pria yang sedikit lebih tua darinya merasa gemas.

“Begini saja, Joong,” ujar Seonghwa seraya terkekeh pelan, “coba duduk di atasku selama beberapa menit.”

“B-bicara apa kamu?”

“Kalau kau tahan, aku akan membiarkanmu tidur.” Lanjutnya. “Kalau kau tidak tahan, aku akan dengan senang hati mengizinkanmu _berkendara_ dari atas sini. Mungkin akan sedikit lebih keras dari biasanya, tetapi berhubung kau punya _bantalan pengaman_ di bawah sana—“

_“TIDUR DI LUARRR!!!”_

.

.

-.-.-

.

.

“Kenapa kau, habis melihat hantu?”

Adalah _natural_ untuk Kang Yeosang mengomentari segala sesuatu dengan spontan, termasuk Choi San yang baru saja kembali ke ruang tengah dengan wajah pucat.

“Bukan hantu, sih.” Katanya menggaruk kepala. “Tidak horor, tetapi memang seram.”

“Seonghwa-hyung belum pakai celana saat kau masuk?” Tebak Mingi.

“Lalu kau melihat ular?” Yunho cekikikan.

“Ada anak kecil di sini!” Wooyoung menutupi telinga Jongho, seolah ia bukan penghuni asrama paling mesum kalau anggota termuda itu tidak setuju ikut bangun dan begadang nonton bola malam ini.

“Ularnya tidak kelihatan sih,” San menelan ludah. “Soalnya—“

“Oh. Ularnya sudah masuk sarang?”

_“KANG YEOSAAANG!”_

“Berisik, Wooyoung,” ujar Yunho, padahal ia dan Mingi tertawa sama kerasnya. “Biar kutebak, Hongjoong-hyung sudah pulang?”

“Entah kapan dia tiba, mungkin saat tadi kita beli cemilan. Tetapi sepertinya karena itu Seonghwa-hyung jadi lupa kalau ia mengundangku ke _routine-_ nya hari ini.” Katanya. “Jadi aku menyaksikan segalanya ... Dari lubang kunci ...”

Tawa Yunho dan Mingi sudah tak tertahankan lagi. Yeosang membuat muka malas. Wooyoung meminta Jongho menirukan _jingle_ susu anak di televisi.

“Hongjoong-hyung sedang duduk ... Di ...”

“Cukup, cukup,” Mingi mengambil kaleng biskuit kosong, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won dari sakunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam sana, seraya menyebutkan taruhannya.“Hongjoong-hyung tidak akan ikut latihan koreografi esok hari.”

Yunho lantas membuka dompetnya. “Besok ia akan hadir,” katanya sambil memasukkan uangnya, “tetapi ia akan absen setelah piala ketiga kita.”

“Setelah promosi selesai,” ujar San cepat, lalu mengoper kalengnya pada Wooyoung.

“Ia tidak akan terpancing sampai kita contohkan,” katanya mengedip pada San, membiarkan Yeosang memasukkan beberapa lembar uang lagi ke dalam kaleng tersebut.

“Kapan saja, tapi _ala koboi.”_ Katanya tenang, namun cukup membuat yang lain terjatuh dari sofa. Ia menatap orang terakhir di ruangan itu, yang balik menatapnya dengan polos. Tiba-tiba Yeosang merasa tak tega.

“Hei, kau mau ikut? Ini bukan untuk anak-anak.”

“Tidak sampai aku mendatangi mereka dan meminta adik,” ujar Jongho, mengakhiri taruhan dadakan mereka malam itu.

.

.

-END-.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Jadi kira-kira siapa yang dapet fulus satu kaleng monde?


End file.
